The present application relates to the text correction and translation arts. It finds particular application in conjunction with a system for advising a non-native speaker of more appropriate or idiomatic second language word choices.
There are various types of automatic text correction programs. For example, spelling correction programs compare each word of written text with a dictionary and identify the words which are not found in the dictionary. More sophisticated programs further recommend correctly spelled words which the writer can select as a substitute.
There are also grammar correction programs available which identify sentences or sentence portions which do not use proper grammar, for example, a mismatch between the subject and verb. Using a combination of spelling and grammar checking techniques, some programs also discriminate between predetermined sets of confusable words, such as to, too, and two.
Although these programs are effective for identifying spelling and grammar errors, they are not effective for identifying awkward word choices or words which are used out of normal context. For example, if the author wrote the sentence “he was wounded in a car accident”, there is no identifiable spelling or grammatical error. Yet, “wounded” which in English normally connotes an injury inflicted by a weapon is a poor or naïve word choice. The present application contemplates an automated routine for identifying poor or naïve word choices.
Poor or naïve word choices are particularly problematic for non-native speakers who have a good vocabulary in their native language, but a limited command of vocabulary in their second language. However, even native speakers often have vocabulary limitations and can have errors with poor or naïve word choices.
For teaching a second language, programs are available which test the student on making the best word choice among apparent synonyms based on context. Typically, these programs are in the form of an exercise sheet in which the student is asked to fill in the blank in preselected sentences with a most appropriate word from preselected lists of similar meaning words. The sentences, lists, and correct choices are determined in advance by native speakers, typically language specialists. These and various other course work programs are effective for improving a student's vocabulary in a second language and improving the student's understanding of the appropriate context in which various word choices should be used. However, life is not limited to the examples in the text book. In preparing original writings in a second language, an author will often make naïve word choices, which, while not incorrect, can be embarrassing.
The present application overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.